


Cheer On Your Bro

by nezushii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, can u tell i've never had to put tags on something lol, cheer squad AU, sports AU, they're both kinda dumb jocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezushii/pseuds/nezushii
Summary: keith wants to cheer on his best bro shiro, and shiro Needs keith to know he supports him, and lance and allura Need two more members for the Cheer Squad: shenanigans ensue





	Cheer On Your Bro

**Author's Note:**

> for the Sheith Big Meme 2019! where artists and writers swap tasks and chaos ensues. my artist partners for this event were the wonderful @/GeekMom2013 and @/gothallura on twitter! hope u enjoy~  
> here are the links to their beautifully memetastic pieces:  
> https://twitter.com/gothallura/status/1119693388121542656?s=21
> 
> https://twitter.com/geekmom2013/status/1119693417938919424?s=21
> 
> please check them out they are pure gold!

shiro is popular. not in the obnoxious way, but in the sense that he's not only super hot, but also kind and approachable, so of course everyone wants to befriend him. he is keith's best friend and basically the sweetest guy anyone could have the honor of knowing, but this many years into their friendship, keith has accepted that his big, buff, handsome bro has a lot of fans aside from himself. obviously keith is his biggest fan but that is beside the point; the point being that he has to yell louder than all of shiro's other fans at his games to make sure he knows keith supports him. what else are bros for?

 

“dude at this point you're basically his personal cheerleader,” lance chides, jabbing keith in the side with his bony elbow as he sits down next to him on the bleachers.

keith squawks indignantly. “he deserves to have a personal cheerleader! and you're not exactly doing a great job, aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the squad?”

lance levels him with a glare. “yeah, but somebody was stealing my thunder.”

“wow. so sorry about that. what happened to shiro being your ‘hero’? don't you want him to know you support him, too?”

lance chuckles. “listen, you obviously get him more hyped about playing than any of us, would it be so bad to be his personal cheerleader?”

“you said i already was,” keith scoffs.

“no, no, i mean a little more officially.”

keith can't help but notice how eerily similar lance looks to the knife cat meme, and grows more suspicious by the minute. “what are you saying? join the cheer squad?”

“that's exactly what i'm saying!” lance shouts, relief flowing through his features, “you said you don't like the team’s vibe this year anyway, so why be miserable? join us and you'll get athleticism and you get to, you know, hype up your man!”

“my what?” keith deadpans.

“come oooon keith it'll be fun! and shiro will love it! his big softie heart will be turned to mush knowing you would do this for him,” lance whines, leaning closer and closer to keith throughout his whole pitch.

keith sighs, composure breaking. “why does it feel like i'm making a deal with the devil?”

“is that a yes? i heard a yes!” lance says triumphantly.

keith glares. “yeah, sure. whatever.”

“sweet! you can start on monday!” lance leaps up and skips back to the rest of the squad where allura is waving him over. “buddy, you will not regret this, i promise you!” he yells over his shoulder to keith as he leaves.

“yeah, sure. whatever,” keith mutters to himself, his gaze magnetized back to shiro’s sweaty form on the court.

 

***

 

“hey handsome,” allura chirps, linking her arm through shiro's where he stands at the side of the field.

“hey princess,” shiro responds, smiling warmly at allura before looking back to where keith is running ahead of both the opposing team and his own, scoring a goal with no help. shiro briefly disconnects his arm from allura’s to raise his hand to his mouth, hollering appreciatively for keith's fancy footwork, despite keith's disgruntled teammates’ dirty looks. keith looks over to where they stand, sending them a brief nod. shiro reaches over to wrap his arm around allura’s shoulders, pulling her into a side hug. “isn't he incredible?” he asks, face full of wonder.

“he sure is,” allura agrees. “i think your cheering truly improves his performance,” she adds, looking sideways at shiro to gauge his reaction.

“i don't know, but at least he knows i'm here and i support him,” shiro says. 

“i'm not kidding shiro, i think it helps to have someone who believes that you are special cheering you on. as a matter of fact, how special do you think he would feel if you cheered for him in a more official capacity?” allura bats her long eyelashes at shiro before continuing, “after all, as far as he's concerned, you're the only one who does believe in him.”

shiro gasps as if he's wounded, “does he really feel that way? but he's so amazing, people have to see that?”

“just because people see it doesn't mean they support it,” allura says sadly. “so what do you say? will you join the squad? want to take a shot at making him feel like the most loved and supported boy on the team?”

shiro nods his head vigorously, “absolutely! when can i start?”

allura beams, “monday! i'm so glad you're doing this shiro, i'm sure it will mean a lot to him.”

“he deserves to know how special he is,” shiro says, looking to where keith flies around on the field.

allura smiles knowingly, reaching up to ruffle his hair. “ if anyone can make him believe it, it's you,” she assures him. his soft gaze remains on the field.

 

***

 

keith pushes his way into the cheer squad locker room, caught between anticipation and dread. his eyes scan the rows of lockers, looking for lance’s lanky form among the throng of activity. he spots him after a minute and makes his way to the back of the room.

“hey,” he says, pushing through to get closer.

lance’s face lights up. “hey man, you actually came! this is amazing!” he shouts. no one seems bothered by the volume.

“great to know you thought so highly of me,” keith says, rolling his eyes. “so do i get a uniform, or?”

“yeah yeah yeah just take this, i got everything set up for you my guy,” lance says, shoving a bag into keith's hands, silly grin still pasted on his face.

keith clutches the bag to his chest, looking at lance suspiciously. “i don't know how to do a cartwheel,” he says suddenly, feeling self consciousness creep up.

“dude, don't even worry about it! you think shiro's gonna care about that? just put on your uniform and go to the gym, i'll teach you everything you need to know,” lance says confidently.

keith feels strangely comforted, and reaches into the bag to start getting ready. “whatever. thanks, lance” he says, “i guess you're not always insufferable.”

lance sputters, “insufferable? i am a delight!”

keith laughs, kicking off his sneakers and zipping up his skirt. “whatever you say man.”

 

***

 

“allura.” shiro says evenly, looking at the neatly folded uniform she had placed in his hands.

“yes, shiro?” she answers evenly, closing the door of the small room branching off from the main locker room. she had made some vague mention of distracting the other cheerleaders with his muscles or something as an excuse for hiding him away. shiro doesn't totally buy it, but he is currently too distracted by the small amount of fabric in his hands to try and figure out who they were probably hiding from.

“allura, i am very tall,” shiro says.

“i'm aware,” she replies, “and?”

shiro clears his throat before continuing. “if i wear a skirt, i don't think it will… hide much.”

“don't be silly shiro, there's shorts underneath. and anyway, you have fabulous legs, it's a crime not to show them off!” she says, waving off his complaints with a flick of her elegant hand.

color rises in his cheeks. “alright, if you say so,” he says, still sounding unsure, “if i flash everyone, i'm holding you accountable.”

“by all means!” she giggles, “though i doubt there would be many complaints!”

his blush grows darker as he quickly tugs on the uniform. 

 

***

 

keith walks into the gym with lance rattling on about the basics of what he's going to focus on as far as training. he listens halfheartedly while witnessing the controlled chaos around him unfold. he sees matt holt sitting on the floor gently bouncing a basketball in front of his crossed legs. “is matt on the squad?” keith asks, even though he's pretty sure the answer is no.

lance shakes his head, “nah, he just hangs out until his girlfriend is done. i don't know what he sees in her though, he's pretty interesting, and she barely speaks!”

keith smiles, “just because you like to run your mouth doesn't mean everyone has to.”

“excuse me? i do not ‘run my mouth’ keith! everything i say is extremely insightful, and as a matter of fact-” lance’s words cut short as he looks over his shoulder at the door.

keith hears a soft gasp from the doorway where lance is looking, and turns to see allura standing there with a devious smile, tugging shiro behind her by the wrist. shiro is currently gaping at keith like a fish. pink dusts his cheeks, and keith feels his own face doing something similar. he looks shiro up and down, taking in the snug fit of his top, the way the design is stretched across his chest, and how the skirt that fit keith relatively well only hit shiro at the tops of his thighs. keith feels his face grow hotter as he catches his own thoughts, mentally kicking himself for thinking about his best friend, his bro, that way. his shame doesn't last long though; one more look at shiro's huge, muscular body in that tiny uniform and keith lizard brain takes full control. he can barely stop himself from drooling.

keith grabs lance by the front of his shirt and pulls him close, whispering harshly, “if i'm doing this for shiro, then what is shiro doing here?”

lance - apparently with no regard for the current threat to his life - raises his hands innocently and says, “ well why don't you ask him?”

keith releases his hold on lance and touches the corners of his mouth to make sure that he is not, in fact, drooling, before puffing out his chest and striding over to where shiro still stands, dumbstruck.

“hey,” he says.

“h-hey keith!” shiro squeaks. “what are you doing here?”

“to be honest? i came here so i could cheer for you,” keith says, shrugging. “what are you doing here?”

shiro is still flustered, but at the same time he looks like he's about to melt. “actually, i'm here for you. i wanted to make sure that you never doubted yourself. you're incredible, keith, and you deserve to have someone there to remind you.”

keith feels his heart go squishy, and suddenly he doesn't feel so guilty about his feelings. 

“shiro, i-” keith's words are cut off as a basketball comes flying between them, hitting shiro squarely in the face.

“sorry, looks like my ball got stuck in all the sap!” matt yells from where he had clearly thrown the ball. it bounces away pathetically to reveal shiro's handsome face streaked with blood, a small river still pouring out of his nose. matt seems unremorseful.

keith runs forward, closing the distance between them.

“shiro!” he yells, despite being only inches away, “you're bleeding!” 

shiro looks at him dumbly, gaze lost somewhere in keith's eyes. “i am?”

keith rips the hem of his skirt, using the strip of fabric to pinch shiro's still bleeding nose. “don't worry, i'll fix it!”

lance and allura both shriek. “keith! do you have any idea how expensive these uniforms are?” allura scolds him.

“it doesn't matter,” he says, “shiro's hurt.”

“keith,” shiro's voice is filled with awe, “you saved me.”

keith smiles fondly. “we saved each other.”

matt gags audibly. “wow man, i never thought i would purposely injure you and feel zero regret and yet here we are. you two are disgusting!”

keith takes shiro's hand with his free one, still holding his nose with the other. “matt? as soon as i make sure he's okay, i'm going to kill you personally,” he warns.

“honestly? you'd be doing me a favor,” matt strikes back.

keith leads shiro out of the gym towards the nurse’s office. shiro is still starting at him like he hung the stars. “hey keith?” he says, voice nasally.

“yeah? what's wrong?” 

“i really wanted to cheer for you.”

keith feels his heart skip a beat, answering, “i really wanted to cheer for you, too. but you know what? i'm even more excited to cheer with you. i love being with you, shiro.”

shiro's breath catches and he stops, pulling keith's hand away from his nose so he can look into his eyes. “i love being with you, too, keith. i want to be with you as much as possible.” his nose starts dripping.

keith blushes, reaching back up to stifle the bleeding once again. “i can't wait.” he smiles softly at shiro before changing his grip on his other hand to lace their fingers together, guiding them down the hall.

 

***

 

lance, matt, and allura watch their exchange from the doorway of the gym. matt shakes his head about how stupid they are and how it's going to take them another year to actually talk about their feelings.

“at least their on the right path,” allura insists, looking to lance for support.

“all thanks to our master plan!” he replies, “and we killed two birds with one stone!”

“the other bird being...?” matt asks, one eyebrow raised.

allura throws back her head and laughs. she fixes matt with a mischievous grin; “we were two people short and we knew there was no way to get your sister or hunk to agree.”

“so instead you manipulated two weak, mushy hearted jocks to do it?” matt asks, incredulous.

allura and lance nod proudly.

“that's genius!” matt exclaims.

they look back to the aforementioned mushy hearted jocks as they walk away into the sunset (nurse’s office) and smile for their friends.


End file.
